Bella's Coven  Part 2
by Twilightvamp0
Summary: Bella and her coven go to Forks to fight a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

Today my coven and I are on our way to Forks. We have about three more hours to go in this plane.

Nothing has happened since Alice came to our house and asked us for help. I can't believe I agreed to help them but I want everything in the past out of the way. Victoria is the only thing making me see the Cullen's.

I am glad that Jake imprinted on Edward, no matter how weird it is. They both liked me and BAM! They turned out to be gay. At least I know Josh isn't gay. He shows me that a lot, every night.

Think about something else. Dogs, kitties, and dead fishies. Well, I'm better.

"Now landing in Seattle." the loudspeaker said.

"Finally!" Aaron exclaimed.

"You have no patience." Katie said shaking her head.

"Only in the bedroom." he said.

We all laughed.

We got off the plane and saw Char and Peter standing outside with a car. They came here after Alice left.

"Hey guys." Char said.

"Well hello hells Bells and coven." Peter drawled out.

He just loves my name. He has many nick names for me. Hells Bells, Jingle Bells, Kitty Bells. I guess as a human he had a cat named Kitty Bells.

"Hey guys." I said along with the rest of my coven.

"Well, lets go. I should warn you, the family is a little jealous that Bella isn't with them so we might have some problems." Peter said.

He left it at that. Cryptic fucker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

We made it to the Cullen's house which smelled like wet dog. We got out and saw the family and wolves along with some humans.

The Cullen family had jealousy in their eyes. Carlisle still looked a little jealous that someone he once called his daughter has her own coven. Esme looked jealous that I wasn't running up to hug her. Rosalie looked, huh. She looked fine with my decisions. Emmet did too. Alice looked jealous, but she already mad ethat clear in Italy. Jasper looks like he is alright with everything. Edward looks happy for me as does Jake.

"Hello. Its nice to see you again Bella." Carlisle said stepping forward.

"You too. We should start talking about Victoria. Alice, do you know when she'll attack?" I asked.

"Why don't we go inside." Esme suggested.

We agreed and followed them inside. My coven all sat on one couch. I sat on Josh lap, Katie on Aarons, and Sasha on Brady's. Char and Peter sat in a chair next to us.

"Why don't we get everyone introduced." Carlisle said and pointed towards the wolves. "This is Sam the alpha and his imprint Emily. This is Jared and his imprint Kim. This is Paul and his imprint Rachel. This is Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin. You of course already know Jake. Wolves, this is Bella and her mete Josh, Katie and her mate Aaron, and Sasha and her mate." Carlisle said.

"Why are the imprints here?" I asked.

Sam answered.

"We wanted them to be near us." he said.

"Lets talk about Victoria." Josh suggested.

"I have seen Victoria attacking in a month. We need to start training. We could start now." Alice said.

"Lets go." I said.

We all got ready to go. Slice said she found a clearing we could train in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

We all went into the mountains and found this clearing. All the imprints, besides Edward, rode on their wolves back. The rest of us ran.

We finally made it to the clearing in about half an hour. It was nothing special. It was a big open clearing surrounded by trees. We all stopped.

"The first two rules are to, **1** never let a newborn get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly." Jasper started "**2 **never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. Emmet." he called.

Him and Emmet fought, Jasper won every time. Jasper won against everyone except, me and my coven. Everyone was shocked that we could beat Jasper but us.

When we were all done training they asked how we learned to fight. My coven needed to hunt so I stayed and told them the story. So that's how I got here. In the Cullen's living room with the imprints, wolves, and of course Cullen's.

"Bella, will you tell us how you were trained?" Carlisle asked.

"I went to the meadow one day. It was a closure thing. When I got there Victoria was there, she dragged me back here to your house. She basically broke every bone in my body before she bit me. My change took thirteen days, the venom had to heal everything." I said.

"Oh, honey. We're so sorry." Esme sobbed.

"What happened after you were changed?" Carlisle asked.

"I traveled as a nomad. After three months I saw Josh, he was the first human I was around. I didn't know I had bitten him until he started screaming. As you see, we became mates.

"Two months after I changed him, he found Aaron and Brady. They had been hunting and got attacked by a bear. Josh changed him. After a while they wanted to find their soul mates.

"Josh can teleport so we teleported around until they found their soul mates. They changed Sasha and Katie. We all practiced our powers and trained ourselves to fight. We met Peter and cha rin Texas, they taught us other fighting moves. Then we went to Volturi and now we're here." I finished.

"So you just changed them." Rosalie stated in disbelief.

"None of them are mad that they were changed. I tried to get them mad because they had everything taken away but they wouldn't budge." I said just as I heard footsteps from outside.

My coven came through the door.

"When are we training again?" I asked.

"We're hoping to train everyday. I see the number of newborns going up and down. I don't know how many are coming." Alice said.

"We'll meet you back here tomorrow." I said and walked to the door where my coven was.

"You could stay here." Esme said.

"No thanks. We have a place to stay already." I said.

My coven and I went to a hotel and got separate rooms. Hopefully we didn't need to pay for any broken beds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

**One Month Later**

We're all standing in the clearing waiting for the war to began. We've trained everyday and we're ready.

In the last month the only people I had problems with were Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. We ended up telling everyone our powers. To say they were shocked at our powerful coven was an understatement.

Carlisle wanted me and my coven to join the Cullen's. He wanted to be more powerful and, show us off. He was also jealous that my coven was more powerful. Esme wanted us to join so she could have more kids. Alice wanted her best friend back, AKA, her Bella Barbie.

Now here we stand in this clearing. The same one we trained in, waiting for the red headed bitch who loves to cause trouble.

I heard footsteps and looked up. Victoria walked into the clearing with newborns. By her side is someone the Cullen's once subscribe to me.

**Irina Denali**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella P.O.V

**Irina Denali stood in the field staring at the wolves with nothing but hate. **

**The wolves had told me they killed Laraunt and it just know clicked in place. Irina and Laraunt were mates.**

**They gave no warning and attacked as did we. It was nothing but rip, tear, kill. Rip. Tear. Kill. I saw three newborns attacking Katie and pulled one off. It was a boy, only about fifteen. I tore his head off. The newborns numbers were going down quickly.**

**I saw Rosalie and Irina fighting. Rosalie was winning. There were only about five newborns left. I saw Victoria at the other side of the field. She looked at me and ran. I chased after her through the woods. I finally got close behind her and grabbed her. I had her arm and tore it off.**

**She looked at me with black eyes. She attacked as did I. I tore her other arm off. Then her leg. Once she was dismembered, I lit a fire and burned her. I watched her burn. Josh found me here.**

"**The newborns are gone. Alice said we need to get back, she sees the Volturi coming soon." he said and wrapped his arms around me. **

**It felt so safe in his arms, even after everything that just happened.**

"**Lets go." I said and grabbed his hand.**

**We ran back to the clearing. The wolves were already gone so it was just vampires. We stood by our coven just as the Volturi came out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella P.O.V**

The Volturi came out. There were four of them, each of them in black capes. They glided to us.

The one in front was a young looking blond. The one next to her looked just like her except he had brown hair. Another on had blond hair with red streaks in it. The last on was really tall and towered over the rest.

I remembered from the paintings Edward shoed me the first time I was in the Cullen house form the paintings, this seemed to be Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix.

"Looks like you got this taken care of." Jane said.

"Without your help." Edward said boldly.

"Yes. Who was their creator?" she asked.

"Irina Denali and a vampire named Victoria." Carlisle said.

"How many were there?" Jane asked.

"There were about thirty or forty." Edward said.

"Its good you took care of them. Aro wanted us

to ask while we're here, would any of you like to join us in Volturi?" she asked sickly sweet.

We all said no but thank you. Peter and Char said it very quickly.

"Well, we must be on our way." Jane said.

They glided away into the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella P.O.V

**We were standing at the Cullen's house saying our goodbyes. We were going back to Texas and I couldn't wait to be home.**

"**Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Carlisle asked AGAIN.**

"**No thanks. It was great seeing you again." I said.**

"**Hope to see you soon Jasper." Peter said.**

**We left and went to the airport. On the plane I laid my head on my Josh's chest. When we got home Peter and Char left for their house. Aaron swooped Katei up away to their room as did Brady with Sasha. My mate did the same with me.**

**Later that night I lay on my mates chest. We were not asleep, but it was relaxing to just lay with each other. I smelt his scent, apples and chocolate.**

**His arms felt so warm, so safe. I knew that no **

**matter what, we would always be together. **

**The End**


End file.
